Speechless
by Phya Phyo
Summary: Sikap Hinata yang tidak terduga, sering membuat Naruto tidak mampu berkata apa-apa. Tapi kediamannya malah membuat Hinata salah paham./ "Jantungku akan menjadi sangat merepotkan kalau aku berada di dekatmu."/ "Siapkan dirimu Naruto-kun, besok kita akan menikah."/ NaruxRTN!Hina/ CANON/ RnR?


Mungkin bagi kebanyakan orang, Hyuuga Hinata adalah sosok yang kejam dan menyeramkan. Tidak banyak orang yang bisa dan berani mendekati heiress Hyuuga itu, buktinya sampai saat ini hanya ada sosok Kiba dan Shino yang bisa berteman akrab dengannya.

Walaupun begitu, banyak sosok pemuda yang sangat ingin merebut hatinya. Terhitung lebih dari selusin pemuda dari kalangan shinobi hebat dan dari kalangan kelas atas, terang-terangan meminta Hinata menjadi kekasihnya bahkan beberapa dari mereka berani menemui Hyuuga Hiashi untuk dapat meminang Hinata. Tapi sayang sekali bagi semua pemuda itu, mereka harus menerima kekecewaan karena permintaannya langsung ditolak Hinata dengan sangat tegas, karena yang seperti diketahui banyak orang, gadis cantik itu dengan terang-terangan menyatakan kalau dirinya hanya tertarik pada sang pemuda berambut pirang, Uzumaki Naruto.

Bagi Naruto sendiri, Hinata adalah tipikal sosok gadis pemaksa. Entah sudah berapa kali gadis cantik itu memaksakan kehendaknya pada Naruto. Bahkan seingatnya, tidak ada hari dimana Hinata tidak memaksanya melakukan sesuatu hal secara tiba-tiba.

_"Naruto-kun, kemari!"_

_"Menjauh dari Sakura, Naruto-kun!" _

_"Naruto-kun, cepat pegang tanganku!"_

_"Hey! Jangan berani-berani menatap perempuan lain selain aku, Naruto-kun?!"_

Tapi sebenarnya Naruto juga tahu, di balik sikap Hinata yang gemar sekali memaksakan kehendaknya, Hinata juga orang yang menaruh perhatian sangat besar kepadanya, dibandingkan dengan lainnya.

_"Cepat makan semua makananmu, Naruto-kun! Apa kau lebih suka aku suapi?!"_

_"Bukankah sudah kubilang untuk tidur yang cukup?! Lihat lingkaran mata jelek itu. Mungkin lain kali akan kubuat kau pingsan agar kau mempunyai waktu tidur yang lebih lama."_

_"Berhenti menganggu Naruto-kunku, Uchiha mesum sialan. Kau mau kukirim ke neraka, hah!"_

Mengingat semua perhatian Hinata kepadanya, mau tak mau membuat hatinya menghangat. Jujur saja dia merasa sangat bahagia mengetahui masih ada orang yang sangat perduli kepadanya, mengingat di dunia ini dia sudah tidak memiliki keluarga sama sekali.

Dan terakhir, sikap Hinata yang sering kali mengusiknya adalah ketika Hinata menjadi sosok yang sangat merepotkan, seperti saat ini. Baru beberapa langkah dia memasuki gerbang Konoha, setelah kepulangannya dari mengerjakan misi, Naruto harus merasa kesulitan menelan ludahnya karena melihat sosok Hinata yang tiba-tiba muncul di depannya dengan wajah yang sangat antusias. "H-hinata-chan?" panggil Naruto, hanya untuk sekedar memastikan bahwa sosok yang di depannya benar-benar Hinata.

Hinata semakin tersenyum lebar ketika mendengar suara pemuda yang sedari tadi sudah ditunggunya, memanggilnya. Gadis berambut panjang itu tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi langsung berlari menerjang dan memeluk tubuh pemuda berkulit tan. "Okaeri, Naruto-kun!" sambutnya bersemangat. Hinata memeluk Naruto dengan sangat erat. Bahkan sampai Naruto merasakan sesak di dadanya, Hinata tidak sedikitpun berniat untuk melepaskan pelukannya.

"Ta-tadaima, H-hina-ta-chan," balas Naruto dengan suara tercekat. "Sekarang, bisakah kau melepaskanku?" tanyanya, karena sepertinya Hinata enggan sekali untuk melepaskan pelukannya.

Dengan sangat tidak rela, Hinata melepaskan pelukannya. Wajah yang dari awal bersemangat tiba-tiba berubah menjadi mendung. "Kau selalu tidak pernah membiarkanku merasa senang, Naruto-kun," keluhnya dengan wajah tertekuk.

Naruto yang melihat Hinata merasa tidak enak. Bukannya apa-apa, tapi Naruto merasa tidak kuat apa bila Hinata terus memeluknya dengan erat. "Maaf."

"Padahal aku sudah menunggumu sejak pagi-pagi sekali di sini." Hinata mengadu sembari membuang mukanya yang kesal.

"Heeh? Benarkan?" tanya Naruto terkejut. Benarkah gadis itu sudah menunggunya sedari pagi? Dia menyesal harus menunda-nunda perjalanan pulangnya sampai pada akhirnya dia baru tiba di Konoha pada sore hari. Pemuda bermata shappire itu merasa jahat karena telah membiarkan sang gadis menunggu begitu lama dengan udara sedingin ini ditambah lagi baju yang dikenakannya terbilang terbuka. "Kau seharusnya tidak perlu melakukan itu, Hinata-chan!"

"Dan kau pikir apa alasanku melakukan itu hah?!" tanya Hinata marah. Gadis itu mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Naruto, sambil memelototkan matanya. Seharusnya setelah mendengar pengakuannya, Naruto akan merasa cemas kepadanya. Setidaknya dia akan menanyakan keadaannya dengan bertanya, "apa kau baik-baik saja?" ataupun pertanyaan sejenis lainnya, tapi kenapa nada yang diucapkan Naruto malah terkesan menyalahkannya. "Seharusnya kau sudah tahu kalau aku menunggumu selama itu karena aku sangat merindukanmu, baka!"

Sepasang pipi langsung merona mendengar pengakuan jujur dari sang kunoichi. Ingin sekali Naruto menyembunyikan wajahnya. Dia tidak mau kalau mata amethyst gadis di depannya ini melihat rona merah yang terlukis jelas di kedua pipi tannya. Tapi dengan posisi wajah Hinata yang begitu dekat dengannya, ditambah lagi mata Hinata yang masih terus melotot kepadanya mau tak mau Naruto tidak dapat mengalihkan wajahnya se-inchipun. "Ta-tapi tetap saja kau tidak perlu melakukan itu." Bahkan Naruto tidak bisa menyembunyikan suara gugupnya dengan baik.

Hinata hanya membalas Naruto dengan cibiran sambil membuang mukanya. Sedetik berikutnya dia teringat sesuatu. Sebenarnya dia menunggu Naruto di sini bukan hanya karena dia merindukan pemuda pirang itu saja, ada hal lainnya yang perlu disampaikannya. "Hey, Naruto-kun?!"

Naruto yang merasa dipanggil langsung mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Hinata. Shinobi periang itu merasa aneh dengan perubahan wajah Hinata yang secara mendadak berubah menjadi sangat antusias, apa lagi lihat senyuman gadis itu! Benar-benar misterius. Sekarang, entah kenapa perasaannya menjadi tidak enak. "Y-ya?"

"Besok kita kencan!"

Dan kalimat yang terdiri dari tiga kata itu sukses membuatnya membeku seketika. Memang ini bukan kali pertama Hinata mengucapkan hal serupa. Tapi tetap saja Naruto belum terbiasa mendengar ucapan seperti itu. Lihat saja hasil dari ucapan Hinata yang membuat jantungnya berdetak kencang seakan ingin meledak. "T-tapi... U-uh..." Naruto menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, sembari mengalihakan pandangannya ke segala arah, merasa kebingungan harus menjawab apa.

"Hm?" Dengan mata memincing, Hinata menatap Naruto tajam, seolah dari tatapannya dia memerintahkan Naruto untuk tidak menolak ajakannya. Tatapan yang sama yang biasanya membuat semua orang takut padanya.

"H-hinata-chan... Ano... Sebenarnya... Aku harus pergi bersama Sakura-chan!" Naruto semakin merasa gelisah ketika mengetahui Hinata semakin menatapnya tajam. "Ya, aku sudah berjanji pada Tsunade Ba-chan untuk membantu Sakura-chan membeli beberapa peralatan rumah sakit. Aku benar-benar minta maaf," akunya sembari mengalihkan pandangannya dengan gelisah, takut Hinata akan mengetahui kebohongannya.

"Baiklah," jawab Hinata dengan suara lirih.

"Huh?" Naruto langsung kembali mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Hinata. Memandang Hinata dengan penuh tanya. Dia merasa aneh, tidak biasanya Hinata menyerah begitu saja. Walaupun pasti pada akhirnya dia tetap tidak mengiyakan ajakan Hinata, tapi biasanya Hinata selalu menggunakan berbagai macam cara agar dia menyetujuinya. "Hinata-chan?"

"Tidak masalah, toh aku sudah terbiasa menerima penolakan darimu." Hinata menghela nafas lirih kemudian memasang senyum yang sangat kentara dipaksakan. Mungkin akan menjadi suatu keajaiban kalau Naruto langsung mau menerima ajakannya. Sejujurnya selama ini Hinata harus berulang kali menerima kekecewaan atas sikap Naruto kepadanya, tapi dia selalu berpikir positif kalau suatu saat Naruto akan membuka hati untuknya. Dan nyatanya, sampai sekarang tidak ada yang berbeda, pemuda pirang itu masih tetap menolaknya.

Tapi entah kenapa kali ini, untuk pertama kalinya penolakan Naruto bukan hanya membuatnya merasa kecewa, ada rasa sakit yang tiba-tiba mencuat dari dalam hatinya. Apa-apaan ini? Kenapa dia tiba-tiba merasa lemah seperti ini? Sangat bukan Hyuuga Hinata sekali! "Baiklah Naruto-kun, sekarang aku harus pergi. Kurasa aku sudah terlalu lama membiarkan si kakak sepupu mesum itu berkeliaran tanpa pengawasanku." Hinata sebisa mungkin bersikap biasa. Gadis cantik itu kembali menunjukkan sikap semangatnya di hadapan Naruto. "Jaa ne, Naruto-kun." Dan tanpa sekalipun berani menatap wajah Naruto, Hinata langsung melesat melompati atap-atap rumah, meninggalkan Naruto yang tengah menatapnya dengan cemas.

"Ada apa dengan Hinata-chan?" tanya Naruto entah pada siapa. Jujur saja dia merasa sangat terganggu dengan sikap Hinata yang tidak seperti biasanya. "Apa Hinata-chan sakit karena terlalu lama menungguku?"

Entah benar atau hanya imajinasinya saja, Naruto dapat menangkap nada suara Hinata yang terdengar bergetar. Dan lagi wajah serta pandangan Hinata terlihat sangat suram. Biasanya ketika dia menolak ajakan gadis itu, Hinata hanya akan menunjukan ekspresi marah dan kesal, tapi kali ini? Apa dia telah membuat Hinata merasa sedih? Dan pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu sukses membuat hati

Naruto terusik. Pemuda pirang itu hanya bisa memandang arah kepergian Hinata dengan tatapan sendu. "Hinata-chan."

.

.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

.

.

Speechless

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing: NaruHina

Genre: Romance

Rated: T

Warning: NRT!Hina, CANON, OOC, typo(s), DLL

.

.

"Apa benar dia sakit? Mungkinkah ia marah padaku? Tapi Hinata tidak pernah marah sebelumnya," gumam Naruto penuh tanya. Sejak kemarin, setelah pertemuannya dengan Hinata dia tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan apa yang terjadi dengan Hyuuga Hinata yang dikenalnya. Ini benar-benar mengganggu, pikirnya. Dia betul-betul mengkhawatirkan keadaan Hinata. "Argh, sebenarnya ada apa dengan Hinata-chan?!" erangnya sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi.

"Hey, seharusnya aku yang harus bertanya, ada apa denganmu?" sahut Sakura pada akhirnya. Sakura yang sebenarnya sudah tiba sejak tadi, menatap Naruto dengan tatapan heran. "Bukankah kau mau bertemu denganku? Tapi kenapa sikapmu terlihat aneh sekali."

"Eh, Sakura-chan, sejak kapan kau di situ?" tanya Naruto bingung. Dia sama sekali tidak menyadari kedatangan teman setimnya itu.

Sakura segera duduk di samping Naruto dan memposisikan tubuhnya menghadap Naruto. "Ada apa dengan Hinata? Sedari tadi kau terus saja mengucapkan 'Hinata-chan-Hinata-chan'."

"Aku juga sebenarnya tidak tahu." Naruto berucap lirih, yang malah seperti berucap pada dirinya sendiri dan bukan menjawab pertanyaan Sakura. "Ah, tapi aku kemari untuk meminta bantuanmu. Bagaimana kalau hari ini kita pergi jalan-jalan berdua?!" Naruto menggerak-gerakkan kedua alisnya ke atas dan ke bawah sambil menatap Sakura.

Sakura menghela nafas pendek. "Apa lagi-lagi kau menolak ajakan kencan Hinata?" tanyanya yang seakan tahu alasan kenapa Naruto mengajaknya. Ini bukan kali pertama, jadi Sakura sudah hafal betul.

Naruto mengangguk membenarkan. "Begitulah."

"Aku masih tidak tahu kenapa kau terus menolak ajakan Hinata." Sakura hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tidak mengerti.

.

.

.

Naruto terus bergerak gelisah, dari tadi kepalanya menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri, seperti sedang mencari sesuatu, bahkan ramen yang dipesannya sama sekali belum di sentuhnya.

"Ada apa lagi denganmu?" Sakura menatap Naruto bingung. Walaupun dia menyantap ramen yang dibelikan Naruto, tapi sebenarnya sejak tadi dia terus memperhatikan tingkah aneh sahabat kuningnya itu.

"Hinata-chan," jawab Naruto singkat tanpa sedikitpun berniat untuk menatap Sakura. Dia masih sibuk mencari keberadaan sang gadis berambut indigo.

Rasanya ada yang kurang hari ini. Biasanya Hinata selalu mengikutinya dan mengawasinya dari jauh. Apalagi setelah dia menolak ajakan kencannya dengan berbagai alasan, biasanya Hinata akan mengenceknya, apakah alasan yang digunakannya benar atau tidak. Jadi rasanya sangat aneh ketika tidak merasakan cakra Hinata di sekitarnya. "Kenapa dia tidak ada di sini? Apa kau merasakan cakra Hinata-chan? Tidak kan? Aneh sekali," tanyanya pada Sakura.

Benar juga yang dikatakan Naruto. Tidak biasanya Hinata tidak ada. Mungkin karena itulah sejak tadi Sakura merasa ada sesuatu yang kurang.

"Ah, apa Hinata-chan benar-benar sakit? Pasti karena kemarin terlalu lama menungguku," gumam Naruto khawatir.

"Kenapa kau tidak menemuinya di kediaman Hyuuga kalau kau benar-benar mencemaskannya?" usul Sakura.

"Tapi... Ah, itu dia." Tiba-tiba Naruto terlonjak kaget sekaligus senang. Pemuda itu kembali merasakan cakra familiar yang sedari tadi ditunggunya. "Stt.. Hinata-chan datang!" ucapnya senang kepada Sakura. Naruto merasa sangat bahagia, hatinya menghangat seketika ketika mengetahui Hinata berdiri tidak jauh dari tempatnya. Sebenarnya selama ini Naruto selalu merasa nyaman merasakan kehadiran cakra hangat Hinata di dekatnya, tapi dia tidak pernah merasa sebahagia ini. Lihat saja wajahnya yang dihiasi senyum lebar.

Sakura hanya bisa tersenyum simpul melihat kelakuan Naruto. Sedetik lalu Naruto terlihat sangat gelisah dan sekarang pemuda berambut spike itu menyantap mie ramennya dengan bahagia.

Tapi sepertinya kebahagiaan Naruto tidak bertahan lama, sebab lama kelamaan cakra Hinata yang dirasakannya semakin menipis. Pemuda itu langsung membalikkan badannya dan melihat ke arah tempat Hinata berada beberapa saat lalu, dan benar, kunoichi cantik itu sudah menghilang.

Naruto yang panik, langsung berdiri dari tenpat duduknya dan menghampiri tempat dimana Hinata sebelumnya berada. Mata biru shappirenya menjelahi sekeliling, berharap menemukan sosok Hinata, tapi nyatanya nihil. Sekarang, hati pemuda bertubuh tinggi itu bergemuruh hebat, rasa khawatir yang dirasakan sejak kemarin semakin menjadi. Pikirannya dipenuhi berbagai spesikulasi tentang apa gerangan yang terjadi pada sulung Hyuuga itu. Tapi sesaat kemudian, dirasakan Sakura menepuk bahunya pelan yang membuatnya kembali pada kesadarannya.

"Bukankah sudah kusuruh kau untuk menemuinya?" usul Sakura sekali lagi.

Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya paham. "Bisakah kau ikut denganku? Mungkin saja Hinata-chan sedang sakit," pintanya.

Sakura menggeleng singkat sembari tersenyum simpul. "Hinata mungkin saja sakit, tapi aku tidak bisa menyembuhkannya," ucapnya prihatin.

"Apa penyakitnya sangat parah?" tanya Naruto panik.

"Mungkin saja. Dan kurasa hanya kau yang bisa menyembuhkannya." Sakura dapat melihat wajah Naruto yang kebingungan, panik dan khawatir setelah mendengar ucapannya. Gadis musim semi itu tidak bisa untuk tidak tersenyum ketika melihat wajah Naruto yang seperti itu.

"Pernahkan kau berpikir kalau Hinata akan sakit hati dengan semua perlakuanmu padanya?" tanya Sakura perlahan. Sebenarnya sejak awal dia bisa menebak alasan perubahan sikap Hinata. Sakura tahu kalau hal ini pada akhirnya pasti akan terjadi. Dia menganggap kalau Hinata sudah cukup bersabar pada sikap Naruto kepadanya selama ini, jadi Sakura tidak menyalahkan Hinata kalau mungkin saat ini Hinata mencoba menyerah. Dan soal dugaan Naruto kalau Hinata sedang sakit, hal itu dapat dibantahnya karena dengan merasakan cakra Hinata beberapa saat lalu, Hinata tidak menunjukkan ciri-ciri orang sedang sedang sakit.

Naruto membeku mendengar ucapan Sakura. Apa benar dia telah menyebabkan Hinata sakit hati? Apa dia benar-benar menjadi sejahat itu?

"Sikapmu yang selama ini terus-menerus menghindari dan menolaknya, lama kelamaan akan membuatnya sakit, Naruto. Aku juga perempuan, jadi kurang lebih aku merasakan apa yang Hinata rasakan." Sakura menjelaskan dengan sangat hati-hati, dia tidak ingin terlalu menekan Naruto. "Mungkin selama Hinata terlihat seperti gadis yang sangat kuat, tapi dia tetap saja punya perasaan. Hinata sudah cukup sabar menghadapimu," jelasnya pada Naruto yang sejak tadi terus menunduk.

Sedangkan Naruto sendiri tidak mampu berkata apa-apa karena semua yang diucapkan Sakura benar. Dia merasa sangat marah pada dirinya sendiri. Tidak banyak yang mengetahui kalau sebenarnya dia sudah bersumpah pada dirinya sendiri tidak akan membiarkan siapapun melukai gadis berparas cantik itu, tapi kenapa malah dia menjadi satu-satu orang yang melukai perasaan Hinata? Kenapa selama ini dia tidak menyadari keegoisannya yang hanya memikirkan perasaannya sendiri.

"Kau tahu Naruto, sekarang bukan saatnya memasang wajah sedih seperti itu dan terus menerus menyalahkan dirimu. Yang harus kau lakukan adalah menemuinya dan mengatakan perasaanmu yang sebenarnya." Sakura menepuk pundak Naruto seraya tersenyum, mencoba menyemangati sahabat pirangnya itu.

Naruto menghela nafas panjang, berusaha kembali menenangkan dirinya. Ya, saat ini dia harus segera menemui Hinata. Naruto harus menjelaskan semuanya kepada gadis itu, mengatakan bagaimana perasaannya yang sebenarnya, dia tidak ingin Hinata salah paham kepadanya. Terlebih, Naruto tidak mau membuat hati Hinata sakit, lebih dari ini.

.

.

.

Di sebuah bangku taman, gadis bermata bulan itu tengah duduk sendirian. Dengan memasang ekspresi sedih, dia menundukkan kepalanya ke bawah, dengan begitu dia berharap dapat sedikit menyembunyikan wajahnya.

Hinata menghela nafas panjang, entah keberapa kalinya. Bohong kalau dia berkata, jika saat ini dia dalam keadaan baik-baik saja. Seharusnya sejak awal Hinata mengikuti saran Kiba dan Shino untuk berhenti mendekati Naruto. Tapi nyatanya, nasehat kedua sahabatnya itu sering kali diabaikannya. Mungkin terdengar sangat naif untuk gadis seperti dirinya, tapi selama ini dia selalu berharap bahwa kisah hidupnya akan berakhir dengan _happy ending _seperti kebanyakan cerita di luar sana. Hinata tidak terlalu berharap banyak, dia hanya ingin pemuda yang sudah disukainya semenjak kecil memberikan sedikit perhatiannya padanya, maka dari itu selama ini dia terus menempel pada Naruto. Hinata bahkan tidak memperdulikan omongan miring beberapa orang yang sering mengunjingnya secara sembunyi-sembunyi, mengolok dirinya tidak tahu malu dan mengecap dirinya sebagai gadis yang tidak punya harga diri karena secara terang-terangan mengejar pria yang jelas-jelas tidak menyukainya.

Perlahan butiran-butiran bening itu terjatuh dari sepasang matanya. Hinata bisa tidak lagi menahan emosinya yang selama ini dipendamnya. Bahkan kalau saat ini Neji akan menertawakannya karena melihatnya menangis pun Hinata tidak perduli. Selama ini dia terlalu percaya diri, mempercayai kalau dia akan bisa menakhlukkan hati Naruto. Hinata terlalu berpedoman pada prinsipnya bahwa dia akan mendapatkan semua yang diinginkannya. Tapi lihat apa hasil dari semua yang dilakukannya selama ini? Hinata hanya mendapatkan sakit hati dari cinta sepihaknya yang selama ini dipertahankannya.

Hinata terus menangis. Walaupun tidak ada suara atau isakan yang terdengar darinya, tapi air mata gadis itu terus menerus berjatuhan seakan tidak akan pernah berhenti. Ini pertama kalinya dia seperti ini, bahkan Hinata sendiri tidak ingat kapan terakhir kalinya dia menangis. Sampai-sampai putri Hyuuga itu tidak menyadari sosok yang sudah cukup lama berdiri tidak jauh darinya memandangnya dengan pandangan terluka.

Perlahan sosok itu berjalan mendekati Hinata dan mengulurkan sebuah sapu tangan, tepat di hadapan gadis itu.

Hinata sempat menegang ketika mengetahui sosok yang sedang dipikirkannya mendadak muncul di hadapannya. Tapi itu tidak bertahan lama, karena gadis itu bisa dengan cepat mengendalikan dirinya. Hinata segera mengambil sapu tangan yang sudah dipersiapkan untuknya. "Terima kasih." Dengan cepat dia menyeka air matanya. "Kurasa aku harus mengurangi penggunaan byakugan, terlalu lama menggunakannya membuat mataku merah dan berair." Hinata memberi alasan dengan nada setenang mungkin. Tapi walaupun begitu dia masih belum berani menatap ke arah Naruto.

"Ya, pasti sangat menyiksa sekali," tanggap Naruto yang terkesan ambigu. Dia segera mengambil tempat duduk di samping Hinata, menatap penuh arti pada gadis yang sampai saat ini belum mau mengarahkan pandangannya kepadanya. Naruto dapat merasakan hatinya bergemuruh sakit dan marah ketika melihat wajah sembab Hinata. "Sakura-chan berkata kalau aku telah melukai hatimu." Dengan sangat berhati-hati Naruto berucap lirih.

Hinata hanya bisa tersenyum masam. "Mungkin saja. Bagaimanapun aku juga punya hati." Walaupun Hinata sebenarnya tahu ucapan Naruto tadi bukanlah sebuah pertanyaan melainkan pernyataan, tapi tetap saja dia merasa perlu menjawabnya. "Dan maka dari itulah aku sekarang sadar kalau Naruto-kun juga punya hati." Hinata menggeser tempat duduknya, seraya mengalihkan pandanngannya menatap pemuda yang sedari tadi telah menunggunya.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf," ucap Hinata menyesal. "Selama ini aku sama sekali tidak memikirkan perasaan Naruto-kun. Aku selalu memaksamu, selalu membuatmu merasa tidak nyaman, bahkan mungkin secara tidak sadar aku telah melukai perasaan, Naruto-kun." Mata Hinata mulai kembali memanas. Hinata menarik nafas dalam-dalam, mencoba menahan air matanya yang bisa kapan saja tumpah. Gadis cantik itu hanya bisa menunduk untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya dari Naruto.

"Maaf," bisik Hinata pelan. Sejujurnya banyak kata yang ingin dia ucapkan kepada pemuda di hadapannya itu, tentang perasaannya, tentang penyesalannya dan masih banyak hal lagi, tapi hanya kata maaf saja yang mampu dia ucapkan. Hinata terus saja menunduk, tanpa sekalipun berniat untuk memandang wajah Naruto. Matanya saat ini benar-benar memerah karena menahan tangis. Hinata dapat mengetahui kalau sebentar lagi pertahannya akan segera hancur, tapi sedetik sebelum air matanya kembali menetes, Hinata dapat merasakan kedua lengan kekar menariknya dalam pelukan hangat.

Naruto memeluknya.

Pelukan yang sangat erat tapi juga sangat nyaman. Dalam posisi seperti ini, Hinata dapat mencium aroma tubuh Naruto yang sangat menenangkan. Dalam beberapa saat Hinata seperti lupa akan semua hal yang terjadi kepadanya, bahkan dirinya juga seakan lupa bagaimana cara bergerak. Tubuh Hinata membeku dalam kungkungan lengan Naruto. Otaknya tengah berkerja keras memproses apa yang sedang terjadi saat ini.

"Dapatkah kau merasakannya?" Suara Naruto yang berbisik lembut kepadanya, seakan mengembalikan kesadarannya. Setelah kesadaraannya kembali sepenuhnya, Hinata mengernyit bingung, bukan hanya suara Naruto saja yang saat ini dapat didengarnya. Ada suara lain yang cukup keras memasuki gendang telinganya. Suara berdebum hebat dan bahkan Hinata dapat merasakan getarannya.

"Dapatkah kau mendengarkannya, Hinata-chan." Dengan wajah yang sedikit memerah Naruto kembali bertanya.

"I... Ini? Mungkinkah?" Mata Hinata melebar ketika mengetahui bunyi apa itu sebenarnya. Dan benar seperti perkiraannya, bunyi berisik itu berasal dari dalam dada bidang pemuda yang sedang memeluknya. Jantung Naruto berdetak dengan sangat kencang.

Hinata tersenyum dengan sendirinya. Gadis berambut panjang itu segera memposisikan tubuhnya agar lebih nyaman. Hinata membalas pelukan Naruto, Hinata juga semakin menekan kepalanya ke dada pemuda itu, berharap dengan begitu dia akan semakin jelas mendengar bunyi berisik yang membuatnya merasa bahagia.

Sedangkan wajah Naruto semakin memerah. Dengan posisi mereka yang seperti itu, Naruto dapat merasakan jantungnya yang semakin lama semakin berdetak dengan kencang. "H-hinata-chan," panggilnya gugup. Dengan lembut Naruto melepaskan pelukannya pada Hinata. Mungkin saja kalau dia membiarkan Hinata sedikit lebih lama dari pada itu, mungkin jantungnya akan benar-benar meledak.

Hinata yang tahu maksud dari Naruto, juga ikut melepaskan pelukannya. Dengan rona wajah bahagia yang sangat kentara, putri Hyuuga itu menatap Naruto dengan senyum menggembang.

"Kau sudah tahukan sekarang?" Naruto menatap Hinata dengan serius. "Itu alasannku kenapa selama ini aku selalu menghindarimu, karena hal itu juga aku selalu tidak pernah membiarkanmu terlalu lama memelukku. Jantungku akan menjadi sangat merepotkan kalau aku berada di dekatmu." Walaupun Naruto memasang tatapan dan mimik muka serius, tapi dia tidak bisa menahan rona merah di kedua pipi tannya.

"Kau tahu bagaimana perasaanku bukan?" Naruto sudah tidak bisa menahan rasa malunya lagi, dia segera membuang mukanya. "Maaf kalau aku menjadi sosok pengecut yang tidak bisa mengucapkan kata-kata 'seperti itu'. Ini sangat memalukan."

Hinata terkikik geli. Ya, sekarang dia tahu bagaimana perasaan Naruto kepadanya. Naruto yang selama ini dikejarnya juga menyukainya. Hinata tidak pernah merasa sebahagia ini sebelumnya. "Aku tidak menyangka kau begitu pemalu, Naruto-kun," ejek sembari menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Melihat Naruto yang semakin malu, Hinata tidak bisa untuk tidak tertawa kencang. "Kau tahu, melihatmu yang seperti ini membuatku tidak tahan lagi."

Dengan sangat tiba-tiba Hinata menerjang Naruto dan memeluknya dengan erat. Belum sempat Naruto menyadari apa yang sedang terjadi, tanpa seizin Naruto terlebih dahulu Hinata langsung mencium bibir tipis pemuda itu.

Seperti disetrum, Naruto dapat merasakan bibir lembut Hinata beradu dengan bibirnya. Naruto yang belum sepenuhnya sadar, hanya bisa berdiam diri, membiarkan Hinata melakukan hal manis itu padanya. Tapi itu tidak bertahan lama. Pada akhirnya dengan lembut dia membalas ciuman Hinata. Walaupun ini adalah ciuman pertama mereka, tapi entah kenapa mereka seakan ahli dalam melakukan hal itu.

Setelah keduanya merasa pasokan udara semakin menipis, baik Hinata maupun Naruto melepaskan ciuman mereka.

Hinata memandang Naruto penuh kekaguman. Naruto sama sekali tidak tahu kalau apa yang baru saja dilakukannya semakin membuat Hinata menyukainya. "Kurasa aku sudah tidak bisa menunggu lagi. Bagaimana kalau kita segera menemui Otou-san?" ajaknya penuh semangat.

"Eh?" Belum juga Naruto menormalkan detak jantung, Hinata sudah membuatnya kebingungan.

"Siapkan dirimu Naruto-kun, besok kita akan menikah." Dan ucapan Hinata sontak membuat kesadarannya hilang seketika.

.

.

~[FIN]~

.

.

REVIEW PLEASE?


End file.
